The Chosen Digidestined
by Patamon299
Summary: Twenty years after the digidestined had defeated Apocalymon, a new evil has started to terrorize the Digital World. But with the help of the new Chosen Children, will the good prevail? And what secret does one of the Digidestined hold? Please review! No f
1. Prologue

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon, and I never will. But I DO own the digidestined shown in this fic.

Prologue 

The Characters

Name: Alison Yamazaki

Age: 11

Hair: Brown with blonde streaks, tied back in ponytail.

Eye colour: Bright blue

Items: Purple bracelet on right arm. Light purple headband.

Wardrobe: Light pink shirt, with long, white sleeves. Dark jeans and purple and white trainers.

Info: Lives with her brother and Mom. She is outgoing, and will always try to do what is right. Though she loses her temper at times, she is friendly and has plenty of friends who she will stick up for. She is courageous, and never gives up.

Name: Jamie Yamazaki

Age: 9

Hair: Spiky, chestnut brown colour

Eye colour: Brown

Items: Goggles on head

Wardrobe: Blue shirt with white sleeves with black Chinese dragon on it, blue wristbands, short jeans and blue and white trainers.

Info: Lives with his sister, Alison, and Mom. He is a bit of a pouter, but is also energetic and faithful. He is reliable and sincere. Would normally run away from battle instead of fight, but if someone he cares about is in trouble, he would fight to the end. He uses his brain, and always thinks before he acts.

Name: Ben Teshima

Age: 11

Hair: Black with short fringe

Eye colour: Aqua

Items: Gray beanie hat

Wardrobe: Black sweater with hood, grey shorts and black and white trainers.

Info: Lives alone with his Dad. Ben is the "cool" guy of the group. He is smart for his age, and even though he makes mistakes at times, he makes up for it with his strong will power. He is friendly with the rest of the group, even though he may not agree with them all the time. He makes everyone laugh, even in the darkest and most hopeless of times. He believes everyone deserves a second chance.

Name: Sakura Satoya

Age: 11

Hair: Ginger, with plait

Eye colour: Hazel

Items: Emerald necklace

Wardrobe: Light green dress, green gloves and white and green trainers (yes, her favourite colour is green!).

Info: Lives with both parents. Sakura is the "innocent" one of the group. She is a stranger to violence, and is a sweet girl. She always helps everyone in anyway she can, and can't stay too long away from home. She doesn't like fighting, but when she must, she will. Sakura always tries to make everyone feel comfortable, and almost destroys bad thoughts.

Name: Alex Kudo

Age: 12

Hair: Mahogany

Eye colour: Green

Items: Computer, first aid kit

Wardrobe: Light blue shirt, dark blue sleeveless overcoat, brown shorts, white and orange trainers and light blue mittens.

Info: Alex is either the Izzy or the Joe of this fic! He's the oldest and the most responsible in the group. He's intelligent beyond his years, even though at times he acts stupid. He probably spends ¼ of his time at his computer, but his first aid kit will be useful in the digital world. In digiworld Alex needs to take a look around him, and use action instead of logic and technology. He is a good guy, but needs to be more social and less fussy to pull through.

Name: Carrie Okuma

Age: 10

Hair: Brown, tied in short ponytail

Eye colour: Dark blue

Items: Mood ring on finger, pin on string around neck

Wardrobe: Light pink t – shirt, deep pink shorts, white and pink trainers.

Info: Carrie, being the second youngest of the group, is full of happiness – most of the time. Even though she _is _a bit of a dreamer, she helps out in any way she can. Carrie is always there for everyone, no matter where, no matter what the circumstances. She takes her responsibility seriously, but enjoys life at the same time. Carrie has to realise that life isn't always "and they all lived happily ever after", and know that there can be bad times as well as good.

Name: Kevin Arishima

Age: 10

Hair: Black

Eye colour: Brown

Items: Red cap with symbol of the sun on it.

Wardrobe: Red t – shirt, blue shorts and white and red trainers.

Info: Kevin is a good soul, but he can get _really _angry if someone gets him ticked. He fights with heart, and he'll never give up hope. Like Carrie, he enjoys life, but can get a bit _too _overjoyed at times. He always tells everyone what he thinks, good or bad.

--------------------------------------------------

There you go! There's the new digidestined you'll meet in my fic. Mhwhahahahahahahah! Silence Sorry. Anyway, even if there's not much to _this _part, please rate and review.

Your digimon pal,

Patamon299,


	2. The Chosens Calling

**Legal Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon. Sigh

The Chosen Digidestined: Chapter One

The Chosen's Calling

------------------------------------------

Alison rested her chin on her desk, her mind wandering anywhere but at the blackboard, where all the ten meanings for each of the words were written. Jeez, this lesson was really boring. So boring it scared her. She was glad she wasn't the only one who thought this. Ben Teshima, the cool guy, was supporting his head on his right hand, looking out the window.

'Miss. Yamazaki?'

Alison's head shot up from its resting place, staring into Miss. Kamiya's brown eyes.

'Y – yes, Miss?'

Her English teacher crossed her arms, her eyes locked with Alison's.

'Miss. Yamazaki, how many times have I asked you to pay attention?'

'More than enough, Miss. Kamiya.' Alison looked across the room at some of the other students, who were giggling insanely.

'You will do detention this evening straight after school, Miss. Yamazaki. Do you understand me?'

Katie nodded, hating her life at the moment. Then Miss. Kamiya turned to Ben Teshima, her scowl still not have disappeared.

'As will you, Mr. Teshima. Apparently this lesson isn't good enough for _you _either.'

The black haired boy bowed his head, and muttered 'Yes, Miss.'

'Then lets continue. Thank you. The word "disintegrates" means to "become weaker or be destroyed by breaking into small pieces". Now right that down on your dictionary sheet. Good. Now…'

Alison walked over to a table near the entrance of the cafeteria, sitting down so suddenly and fiercely, bits of mashed potato and gravy flew everywhere. 'Why does she always have to get _me _into trouble, its always _me _who is embarrassed in front of the class!' the young girl muttered, stuffing chicken into her mouth. Alison's friend Rebecca stared at her with one of her 'don't – get – all – worked – up – faces'. 'Come on Allie, it's not all that bad. It could have been worse.' The young girl looked up at her best friend, smiling slightly. 'Really?' she asked. Rebecca grinned. 'Well, no, but just get it over with.' Alison sniggered. Typical Becky. Then Alison got winded when her little brother, Jamie, gave her a "pat on the back" (more like a near death incident, thought Alison).

'Hey sis, I heard about your mess up with Miss. Kamiya. Too bad. Anyway, see ya later.' And with that he walked away with another one of his third grade buddies.

Alison's other classes went as they _usually_ did. She mixed up an Italian word with a French word in her French class, got her test results (77) on her Geography test, and was five minutes late for her Math's class. Alison muttered as she made her way towards the back of the school for her detention. When she got there, she saw that Ben Teshima had gotten there before her. He pointed towards a rake, which they were going to use for gathering up the leaves. They started working, not feeling any better.

------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, two figures were crouching in front of seven different computer screens, watching several different children doing their own things.

'Master, are these the seven children who are to save our world from evil?'

'Yes, Ganmon. Alison, Jamie, Ben, Sakura, Alex, Carrie and Kevin.'

'When will they meet master?'

'Soon, Ganmon, soon.'

'Yes, Master. But are you sure about splitting them up?'

'I am sure as ever, Ganmon. Now send out the digivices.'

'Yes, Master.'

The small figure hurried over to a glass case and unlocked it, sending out six glowing orbs.

'Good Ganmon, now bring me the special item.'

'Yes master.'

-------------------------------------------------

Alison raked up the last of the leaves, before they were blown away. Again. 'Darn it!' she cried, kicking a bunch of the leaves 'the stupid things keep on blowing away! I hate this stupid detention!' Alison looked at Ben, who seemed to be extremely amused by her outrage. Alison stared at him with pure hatred burning in her eyes. 'Thanks for nothing, Teshima. You're a great help.' But then she was distracted by two small, floating white orbs in front of Ben and her. They both reached out to grab them, sucking them into a place where they never knew existed.

All over town, the same things were happening to four other children. The same floating orbs appeared to them and, with curiosity taking them over, they all touched them, sending them into the digiworld.

-------------------------------------------------

Alison groaned, opening her eyes. She looked around her. She was in a forest opening, and she was sprawled out on the ground. Then she saw Ben, sprawled out on the ground beside her. She saw a small remote – like device with hints of black on it attached to his belt. Alison looked down at her belt, and saw another one of the remote – like devices, except this one had hints of purple. She got up, and walked over to Ben, shaking him. 'Get up Teshima. Come on; stop playing me. If you don't get up, I'll knock your face in.' That's when Ben opened his eyes and, getting up immediately, looked around. That got him up, she thought, grinning. 'Where are we, Yamazaki? Stop joking, get me out of this freak place.' Alison shook her head, saying 'Listen, I'm not joking. I just woke up here. Don't blame _me_. Blame those freaky little orb things.' Ben took his device from his belt, and started to look at it. 'This isn't anything like my TV remote, and it isn't in any markets either. So what is it?' Alison shrugged.

'Um, excuse me?' said a soft voice.

The two spun around, and then gasped. In front of them were two small creatures. One was what looked like a large wren. It was red, and its stomach part was white. It had a black bracelet on its leg, a single red and black feather on the top of its head, and sharp talons.

'_Digimon Status - _

'Name: Wrenmon 

_Level: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Bird_

_Info: Wrenmon is a strong, loyal digimon that will never give up for its friends or justice. It can get angry, and that's not the place to be if it does! It blows enemies away with its powerful Razor Wing attack.' _

The other looked more like a chameleon. It was green, with white stripes over the middle and tail. It had red eyes, and was crawling around firmly on its four legs.

'_Digimon Status – _

_Name: Chamealmon _

_Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Reptile _

_Info: Chamealmon is a trustworthy partner, and is probably the most comedic of all digimon. He's always there for his friends, and is really tough. Despite his good nature he fights furiously, sending out his Heat Blast at his enemies.' _

Alison stared at the two creatures hard, finally asking 'W – who are you?' She paused for a second. 'Sorry, _what _are you?' The bird – like one answered almost immediately. 'Silly Alison, we're Digimon! Digital Monsters! We were sent by Gennai to help you stop The Dark Rulers! I'm Wrenmon, and this is Chamealmon. ' Alison stared even more at Wrenmon. 'Okay, first of all, how do you know my name? Second of all, who's Gennai? And lastly, who the heck are these "Dark Rulers?" Wrenmon laughed, and flew onto Alison's shoulder, making her wince. Chamealmon had also made his way onto Ben's shoulder. Jeez, Katie thought, they're friends already. Alison was brought back to earth by Wrenmon's voice.

'1 – Because I'm your digimon partner. 2 – Gennai is the man who is basically the good guy. And number 3…' She was cut off by a loud "something" moving in their direction. All four of them went pale, before Chamealmon said 'We need to go.' And _that's _when they started running.

Wrenmon was flying beside Alison while she was running, and Chamealmon was stuck to Ben's shoulder. Alison heard the creature moving closer, when she spotted a hole in a tree trunk. 'Get in!' she shouted, pointing towards the trunk. They all scrambled inside, slumping against the bark. 'What the heck was that?' she said through clenched teeth. Wrenmon rubbed her brow with her wing. 'Nothing.' Sure, Alison thought. Ben was silent for a minute. 'I – I think it's gone.' Alison listened as well. 'Me too.' The two humans (followed by their digimon) climbed out of the middle – sized hole. But what happened next was very unexpected, and not very good.

'Twin Beams!' something, probably mechanic, shouted.

Two read beams flew towards Alison and Ben, and Wrenmon and Chamealmon pushed them out of harm's way. Getting up, the two digimon flew towards Mekanorimon.

'Razor Wing!' shouted Wrenmon.

'Heat Blast!' cried Chamealmon.

The attacks flew towards Mekanorimon, but they simply bounced off him. The virus digimon knocked Wrenmon from the air and sent a beam at Chamealmon. Alison made a break for Wrenmon. If she got close enough, she could reach down and grab her. But she didn't make it in time – Mekanorimon was towering over her. 'Prepare to be destroyed' it said, aiming its mechanical claw at her. Alison looked in horror as she prepared for the end. But suddenly, the device attached to Alison and Ben's belt began to glow with yellow light. The same light surrounded Wrenmon and Chamealmon, and they rose into the air.

'Wrenmon digivolve to……………….. Miramon!'

Wrenmon was no longer there. In her place there stood a large crimson bird. Its wings were the length of an aeroplane, and it had three crimson and yellow tail feathers. Alison just sat there, her eyes wide and mouth open.

'Chamealmon digivolve to…………… Deinomon!'

Chamealmon was no longer there either. Instead there stood a five-foot tall dinosaur. It was light green, and it had white lines on its stomach and tail. It had three claws on its hands and feet, a three-foot long tail, and a metal helmet covering every part of its face (except the mouth).

'They're… bigger' said Ben, amazed.

'_Digimon Status – _

_Name: Miramon_

_Level: Champion _

_Attribute: Vaccine _

_Type: Bird _

_Info: Miramon's nickname is "Guard of the Sky". It helps all it's fellow digimon, especially those that fly high in the sky. It fly's around all of digiworld, looking for any signs of evil. It strikes foes with it's powerful Diamond Wind attack!' _

'_Digimon Status – _

_Name: Deinomon _

_Level: Champion _

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Dinosaur _

_Info: Deinomon is one tough cookie! He has a bad temper too! He fights for justice, and never gives up! He'll confuse his foe with lightning fast speed, then attack with his Molten Wave attack!' _

Ben and Alison were now on their feet, cheering their digimon on. Mekanorimon took a step backwards, fear in his one eye. Deinomon looked over his shoulder at Ben, as did Miramon, before she took flight into the sky. Deinomon ran forward, jumped into the air, and cried 'Molten Wave!' A large fireball flew from his mouth, and hit Mekanorimon, who shouted in pain. Miramon flew just over the treetops, and then attacked Mekanorimon. 'Diamond Wind!' she cried, beating her huge wings. A mini twister flew towards Mekanorimon, hitting him on target. He let out a robotic scream, and then erupted into data. The two champion digimon turned back into the rookie forms, both tired out. Alison and Ben ran over to them, thanking them continuously.

Alison had given Wrenmon some food from her backpack, which had increased her strength enormously. So did Ben, and Chamealmon was now fighting fit. Wrenmon and Chamealmon had told their masters that they needed to head some place where there was a "sacred stone" of some sort, and that's were they would find the other children who had come to the digital world. 'Well,' said Alison 'we better get going!' And she ran off through the forest with Wrenmon, Ben and Chamealmon running after them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Yay! I'm finished chapter one! By the way, I hope you like it! Anywho, this is my first fan fic here, so please review. It'd really mean a lot to me, even if its something that you think I could work on.

Thanks,

Patamon299,


End file.
